


同心圆

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 援交设定, 路人情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 小国王兄弟设定
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 3





	同心圆

艳俗的红绿灯光像劣质的颜料在昏暗的房间中晕开。平野将白色的翻盖手机夹在脑袋和肩膀之间，怔怔地望着这廉价的画面，等待嘟嘟声结束，换上他熟悉牵挂的声音。

“海人，是我。今天我做了些菜，放在厨房的桌子上，嗯包着保鲜膜的那些就是。米饭在电饭锅里，冰箱里还有昨天吃剩的麻婆豆腐。”

冰凉的软膏从手中空了大半的一支白色塑料管被挤入体内，发出“噗叽”的响声。平野轻轻地嘶了一声，随后立即抿起嘴，暗自祈祷这声音没乘上电波，传到对面的人那边去。

“记得早点吃了饭再学习。啊还有，廉回来之后一定让他吃点东西。”

他咬住下嘴唇松软的肉，听着电话那头烂漫的声音向他报告一天的趣事，两只手指开始缓慢进出。他细细地听着，嘴角不由随着海人愉快的语调上扬起来，时不时用单音节回应几声。

电话挂断，海人微笑的表情仍清晰地残留着。他想象着海人看到桌上金色的玉子烧时的兴奋表情，机械地分开手指，将肉穴撑开。

书包和裤子都被随意地摆在床边的矮凳上，严肃的黑色制度外套被解开，散在身体两侧，露出里面将近透明的白色衬衫，在墙上看不懂的粉红色英文字母形状的霓虹灯照映下像被浸湿似的，突显出缓缓呼吸着的肉体。他在柔软得令人头晕的双人床上打开双腿，将自己准备好。

明天的便当，晚饭的食材，房租，学习用品，不久的将来所需的大学学费，都在平野无所事事的大脑中显示存在感般争相出现。

他微蹙起眉、眯着眼睛，将手指勾起触碰甬道中的那一点，让密密麻麻的酥麻感如渔网般包裹住他的身体，带他离开。

床面突然凹陷下去，又轻微地往回弹了弹，平野才如梦初醒地睁开眼睛。

“啊打扰到你了吗？”穿着商务西装的中年男人开了口，一股烟味儿从他的声音中冒出。他侧坐在床尾的一角，瞳孔中闪着和头顶的电灯一样的绿色光。

“没有。”平野有些不解地摇摇头。他为男人的到来而准备自己，这明明是整个交易的一环，是他们的事，怎么说得上是打扰他自己呢？

“可我看你好像很享受的样子，为什么不继续呢？”男人用手蹭蹭鼻子，挤出和阴沉的眼神不符的笑容对他说道。

平野心中了然，调整姿势，正对男人将双腿呈M字型大大地打开，一只手扒开一边臀瓣，让男人将泛红的后穴看得更加清楚。和先前不同，他开始深入浅出地迅速抽动手指，令人脸红的水声两人之间清晰地回荡。

“你平时就喜欢这样子用手指操自己吗？”

男人死死地盯在他两腿之间，呼吸明显紊乱起来。

平野将难耐的呻吟挤出喉咙，边冷漠地寻找着合适的答案，一开口沙哑的声音却明显地带上了情欲：“…更喜欢被大肉棒填满。”

“骚货。”男人低声暗咒一声，一手打开金属皮带扣，伸入黑色西装裤中来回撸动起来。

“你就喜欢我这样狠狠干你是不是，啊？”男人仿佛自言自语般地嘟囔，面容扭曲，眼中泛着可怖的精光，像陷入自己的脑内世界一样。

平野看着仿佛抽搐般的男人有些害怕地咽了咽口水，但还是继续着手上的动作。指尖不断按压体内的快感开关，每次有力的大腿根和臀部都不由自主地紧绷，柔软的穴肉像有意识般自动收紧，缠上手指，被带出粉色的一小块，落在男人的视野中，扎眼极了。

最后他高亢地呻吟一声，迎来了高潮。盯着眼前的空气恍惚地喘息了一会儿，他才抽出床边柜子上的餐巾纸，将小腹上的液体擦去。

男人这会儿像完全被困在加工过的想象中一般，恶狠狠地念叨着“婊子”之类的词，弓起背，股间的帐篷如同遭遇地震似的晃动着却不见释放。

平野犹豫着接近他，四肢撑在被层层棉花垫起的床面，让他身形微微摇晃，像谨慎的豹子似的扭动腰部来到男人身侧。

男人圆润的龟头顶在裤裆上形成明显的突起，顶端周围浸湿出一小滩水渍。平野低下脑袋，用饱满的嘴唇隔着粗糙的布料示好般磨蹭凸起处。男人被这动作刺激得一个激灵，一手一把地拉下内裤，一手抓起平野头顶茶色的发丝就往自己的阴茎上压。

怒张的性器脱离制约后啪地弹到平野脸颊上，可在他反射性地扭过头闭上眼睛，还没来得及看清前，那肉棒便挤入他口中。他阖着眼下意识的合起唇瓣，拒绝这散发着腥臭味的异物，随即才反应过来现在的情况，于是张开嘴唇、由着男人将他的头按在跨上，粗黑的阴毛扎刺鼻尖。

平野微张起嘴，用舌头托起阴茎底部舔舐，再收紧双颊吮吸，上下摆动起脑袋来。短促的喘息声夹杂在肉棒在口中搅拌发出水声间隙中，仿佛在男人腹部骚刮。男人松开指尖的头发，顺着脖颈滑到光洁的背部，作画般来回抚摸着，悠然地享受起卖力的服务，时不时挺动一下腰部，满意地看平野发出呛到的声音。

“哈…就是这样，给我用力吃，老子赏你的。”

平野吞吐着青筋暴起、即将释放的阴茎，抬眼观察男人惬意的表情，这才松了口气，有了些许余裕。口中的男人的性器比一般人要细小上一些，刚才男人那躁郁的表现好像都有了答案。

单就这点，也许不是坏事。平野曾经接待过几个外国军人，那异于常人的粗长阴茎捅入体内时，他感觉像整个人都被从内撕裂一般，发硬胀大的肉棒将他的五脏六腑捣烂，结肠口被粗暴地顶开、来回摩擦，燃烧般的炙热从小腹扩散到全身，汗水不断从额头沁出，他差点以为自己要低贱地死在床上。在高潮来临的空白之际，脑海中浮现出两个弟弟望着他的不堪入目的尸体的表情，他丢人地哭得满脸泪水。

他讨厌身体超出自己的控制，那感觉像是灵魂和肉体被生生撕扯分离一般。可快感却总是自说自话地驰走在血液中，操纵着身体。他讨厌事后浸泡身体的酸胀感，讨厌清晨回家路上会发抖的双腿，而在这些之上，他害怕海人担忧的目光和廉尖锐的目光。

那只宽大的手掌顺着背脊来到臀部，将丰腴的臀瓣握起一掌，揉捏亵玩。平野顺从地低下腰，将臀部撅起，好让男人尽收眼底。男人满意地歪歪嘴，奖励般地拍了拍一边臀瓣，掀起一阵肉浪。

终于男人小腹紧绷，大喊大叫着射了出来。口中的阴茎抽搐几下，带着腥味的液体直冲入喉咙，平野忍住躲避和呕吐的冲动，将精液含在口中，抬头向男人张嘴展示后，才悉数咽下。

红肿的嘴唇间是被白浊液体覆盖的殷红软舌，晃动的液体被卷着聚集在舌根处，和被磨破的上唇人中际及其下白色的微微向内歪斜的贝齿形成绝妙的呼应。

“真淫乱，不知道这样吃了多少男人的精液了。”

臀部传来更加用力的抽打，平野皱了皱眉头，刚刚咽下去的粘稠液体像是胃中翻滚。他今天放学后在家准备得匆忙，还没来得及稍微填些肚子。

“转过去，我来惩罚你这个荡货。”

男人掐掐着他的臀肉，牵引他转过身去，又像赶马一样，左手握着他的腰窝，右手继续拍打一边臀部，催促他向前爬去。

平野皱着脸，缓慢地向前爬行。可刚迈出几步，男人就耐心全无，直接扒开臀瓣，挺身插了进去。突然的冲击让平野一时失去了重心，一头扎进了带着消毒水味的床单里。男人却大为兴奋的样子，捞起他的屁股就狠狠操干起来，嘴里不住地念叨：“看老子操烂你的屁眼。”

男人的性器在后穴抽插，但除了热得令人难受的温度，和他自慰时的三根手指差不了多少，毫无章法的乱戳乱刺甚至没能刺激到他的敏感处。加上迎面传来柔软温暖的触感，竟让困意在他脑中复发。

平野努力地忽略困意和空荡荡的胃，夹紧细小的阴茎，配合地哑着嗓子呻吟。

好像在硬件方面有所缺陷的男人都会在性事上表现得十分变态，他迷迷糊糊地想道。表现得不够有感觉，叫得不够大声之类细节都能刺激到他们的自尊心。他想起带着芒针的粗糙红绳陷入肌肉中的痛感，和叮当作响的冰凉金属在后穴乱闹的异样感，身体不受控制地抖了抖。他回头看看男人被扔在床脚的公文包，暗暗地祈祷那鼓鼓的包中没藏着什么特殊的道具。

还有一年时间，要凑齐两份大学学费。高中毕业后他就有更多时间工作了，白天可以找份正经工作，晚上和周末继续接客。但这些的前提都是他的的身体能够持续地运转。啊…果然以后还是多避着些有特殊性癖的客人吧，他默默地在心中叹气。

就在他胡思乱想间，男人已经低吼着射在了他的体内。他茫然地被男人翻过身来，从正面再一次进入。

男人埋在他的侧颈，用黏糊糊的舌头从脖子舔到胸口，又将被打湿的白嫩胸口上的浅褐色乳头卷入口中用牙齿碾磨。敏感的胸口被舔弄，使平野难以自持地发出高亢的呻吟，交叉缠在男人腰上的大腿不由紧绷夹紧，脚背弓直又放松。

“啊…啊…好厉害，好舒服啊…”

这可能是男人的触碰最让他有感觉的一次，他拖着黏腻的语调，卖力地称赞和呻吟。被打湿茶色的微长发丝散在枕头上或黏在他的脸颊上，他圆圆的指尖插在男人被发胶固定的油腻发间，鼓励男人再多舔舐自己的胸部。

男人被平野因快感而一阵一阵紧缩的小穴弄得神魂颠倒，很快啃咬着他的乳肉，又泄了出来。

男人虽然短小，但射精的量却意外的大。在平野体内释放了两次，他原先平坦的小腹就鼓了起来。男人伸手去按压他腹部突起的一块，还在恍惚中的平野突然尖叫着捂着肚子蜷缩了起来，眼角泛起泪光。可同时突然收缩到极致的小穴让一下又重新硬了起来。平野痛苦扭曲的漂亮脸庞也使男人兴奋不已，不管不顾地压制着他缩起的肩膀又在已经变得泥泞的后穴中抽插起来。

平野克制住推开男人的冲动，紧紧地攥着床单。他不能反抗，毕竟这整个夜晚他的身体都是属于客人的。


End file.
